


Metti una sera a cena

by Sofy2801



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofy2801/pseuds/Sofy2801
Summary: Martino e Niccolò vanno cena dalla nuova famiglia di papà Rametta...





	Metti una sera a cena

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rareandbeautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rareandbeautiful/gifts).



> Ambientato la sera di Sabato 22 Dicembre.

Martino non poteva fare a meno di essere nervoso.

Non era bastata sua madre a tranquillizzarlo sul fatto che a suo padre sarebbe bastato vedere com’erano felici e innamorati lui e Niccolò, per accettare la faccenda. O i suoi amici che gli avevano detto che se il padre avesse continuato a fare lo stronzo, era un suo diritto mandarlo definitivamente affanculo. 

Quella serata sarebbe stata decisiva per molti aspetti, non solo per il fatto di presentare ufficialmente il suo ragazzo a quello che comunque, nel bene o nel male, era sempre suo padre. Ma anche perché lui avrebbe conosciuto quella che finora aveva sempre considerato come la causa di tutti i problemi della sua famiglia, e il bambino che, lo sapeva benissimo, non aveva nessuna colpa in tutto questo, aveva preso il suo posto nella nuova vita del padre.

Aveva pensato ad un milione di scuse per mandare di nuovo tutto all’aria, ma Niccolò gliele aveva smontate tutte, e l’aveva minacciato di portarlo con la forza da suo padre se avesse continuato a fare così.  
Nicco sapeva benissimo che i due dovevano assolutamente chiarirsi e parlare, ne aveva parlato molto con Marti i giorni prima al fatidico incontro, ed era evidente che quell’incontro era importantissimo per il suo ragazzo. Capiva altrettanto bene però che lui potesse averne paura, visto la non felicissima reazione di Stefano Rametta al coming out del figlio.  
Ma ora che stavano insieme, e non si nascondevano più a scuola o davanti agli amici, Martino sapeva di essere più forte, e con Nicco al suo fianco avrebbe affrontato anche questa cosa.

Solo non poteva smettere di sentirsi la tremarella alle gambe.

E la faccia di suo padre quando aprì la porta e gli presentò Niccolò non fece affatto passare le paure, anzi…

Gli strinse la mano solo per educazione, ma la reazione di Anna Fares la prima volta che Nicco li presentò era stata amichevole in confronto.

Martino ebbe la tentazione di girare i tacchi e andarsene, ma Nicco lo bloccò immediatamente.

“Non pensarci neanche…ora io e te affrontiamo questa cosa, ok?"

“Mmmmhhh…che palle! E va bene”

Arrivò Paola, sorridente. Sembrava sinceramente felice di conoscerli, prese le loro giacche e gli indicò di appoggiare il vassoio di pasticcini e il vino da dessert in cucina.

“Potete accomodarvi in sala un minuto, intanto che finisco di preparare gli antipasti, ci metto un attimo”

Così incontrarono il piccolo Lorenzo, intento a giocare con delle macchinine sul tappeto vicino al grande albero di Natale addobbato.

“Ciao! Io sono Niccolò e tu sei?”

Visto che Marti sembrava imbalsamato, Nicco ruppe il ghiaccio con il bambino, che subito gli porse la mano per presentarsi “da grande”.

“Io sono Lorenzo”

Poi guardò attentamente Martino. “Eri tu, fuori dalla finestra la settimana scorsa! Non me l’ero sognato!”

Sembrava super eccitato dalla cosa, e per poco non si mise a saltare su e giù per la gioia. Pensava di esserselo immaginato, che la persona che aveva visto fuori dalla finestra e che aveva salutato fosse un elfo di Babbo Natale venuto a controllare se stava facendo il bravo…perché quando l’aveva detto alla sua mamma e avevano guardato fuori, in strada non c’era nessuno.

“Sì, io mi chiamo Martino”

E il cuore di Marti si sciolse, di fronte alla genuina felicità di questo bambino. Ogni ridicola gelosia che poteva aver provato svanì grazie al suo sorriso e alla sua piccola mano che stringeva forte la sua.

“Lo so, tu sei il figlio di Stefano”

“Esatto. Allora, con che cosa giocavi?” chiese Martino sedendosi per terra sul tappeto, subito seguito da un Niccolò che gli sorrideva fiero e incoraggiante.

“Con queste macchine…ma devo aspettare ancora per avere la pista…l’ho chiesta a Babbo Natale, con anche il giro della morte! E allora sì che potremo fare delle gare vere!”

“Beh certo, non si possono mica fare le gare senza una pista. Però possiamo inventarci un percorso anche qui sul tappeto, usando le costruzioni per fare gli ostacoli” intervenne Nicco, che sembrava molto a suo agio a giocare con il piccolo Lorenzo.

Martino li guardava preparare un percorso di gara sul tappeto e non poteva fare a meno di sorridere. Ok, non aveva smesso un attimo di farlo da quando era corso dal suo Nicco una settimana prima, aveva proprio una paresi dei muscoli facciali ormai. Ma vederlo così spontaneo e rilassato gli riempiva il cuore di gioia…e non potè fare ameno di immaginarsi una futura scena domestica in cui Niccolò giocava con loro figlio sul tappeto di casa…

Arrivò Paola a chiamarli e si sedettero tutti a tavola. Era imbandita come se fosse il cenone della vigilia, probabilmente voleva fare colpo…

Marti doveva ammettere che Paola non era poi così male come si era immaginato. Aveva lasciato volentieri a Nicco il compito di portare avanti la conversazione a tavola, cosa che sembrava riuscirgli benissimo, nonostante fosse in mezzo a degli estranei. Lui interveniva ogni tanto ovviamente, ma passava la maggior parte del tempo a guardare suo padre. 

Si capiva che stava facendo uno sforzo enorme a tollerare la presenza del suo ragazzo a tavola, e non gli riusciva neppure particolarmente bene. 

Quando ebbero finito, Lorenzo trascinò letteralmente Niccolò in sala perché dovevano fare la gara sul percorso che avevano preparato prima di cena. E Martino si trovò nell’imbarazzante situazione di rimanere da solo con suo padre e Paola.

“Senti, Martino…cos’è questa storia?”

Istintivamente, il ragazzo alzò gli occhi verso Paola, che si era alzata per sparecchiare, e cercare in qualche modo un aiuto. Lei lo guardò e gli sorrise, ma continuò a mettere i piatti in lavastoviglie, aspettando di capire che piega avrebbe preso la conversazione prima di intervenire.

“Non c’è nessuna storia, papà. Io ho finalmente capito chi sono e cosa voglio, e si da il caso che sia gay e voglia stare con Niccolò. Punto”

“Martino, certe cose non vengono fuori così, dall’oggi al domani, dev’essere successo qualcosa che ti ha portato ad essere…confuso…è per via di me e la mamma?”

“Ma che cazzo stai dicendo? E’ ovvio che non è una cosa improvvisa, sono mesi, se non anni che ci giro intorno e cerco di venirne a capo!”

Stava alzando il tono della voce, e non voleva…non voleva che Paola assistesse ad una scenata, che il piccolo Lorenzo lo sentisse urlare contro suo padre, che Niccolò dovesse intervenire per calmarlo.

“Certo, il fatto che i miei genitori fossero più impegnati a mandarsi affanculo invece che starmi vicino non mi ha aiutato…ma di certo non sono omosessuale perché voi due vi siete separati”

“Ma dev’essere pur successo qualcosa che ti ha fatto diventare…così!”

“Stefano, ora basta!” ora era Paola che sembrava decisamente sull’orlo di perdere la pazienza. E Martino aspettò di sentire cos’aveva da dire, perché si capiva che stava per fare una bella ramanzina al compagno, e lui non se la sarebbe persa per niente al mondo!

“Ma che cosa stai blaterando? Ma ti senti? Siamo nel ventunesimo secolo, se non te ne sei accorto!”

“Paola ma…”

“Niente ma, quello che dici è assurdo! Stai sminuendo il fato che tu figlio sia gay come se fosse una specie di incidente di percorso dovuto ad una chissà quale ipotetica causa, ma non è così”

Martino avrebbe voluto alzarsi e abbracciarla, stava mettendo suo padre in un angolo, e lui non avrebbe saputo scegliere parole migliori per fargli capire quante cazzate stavano uscendo dalla sua bocca.

“A Martino piacciono i ragazzi, e allora? Tra l’altro ha anche buon gusto perchè Niccolò mi sembra davvero un ragazzo eccezionale. Dovresti essere felice che tuo figlio abbia trovato qualcuno di speciale che lo fa star bene dopo Dio solo sa quanti problemi ha dovuto affrontare per accettare questa cosa. E invece te ne stai lì a pontificare con discorsi da Medioevo! Ma che razza di problemi hai?”

“Io non ho nessun problema…” Stefano Rametta era chiaramente in difficoltà, messo all’angolo dalla sua stessa compagna, e sul punto di perdere completamente la faccia davanti al figlio “è solo che un padre una cosa così non se l’aspetta…insomma…è normale credo, rimanere spiazzati…”

Martino si sentì in dovere di intervenire, perché per quanto non potesse negare di provare un sadico piacere nel vederli litigare per colpa sua, quello non era certo lo scopo della sua visita.

“Sentite, io non voglio che discutiate per colpa mia. Io sono così papà, sono gay e sono finalmente me stesso, senza più nascondermi o comportarmi da stronzo, perfino con i miei migliori amici, per paura che la gente non mi accetti. Sono felice, sono innamorato, ho un ragazzo meraviglioso al mio fianco e non mi voglio più nascondere per questo. Mi dispiace che tu non prenda questa cosa seriamente, o se in qualche modo ti ho deluso, ma questo sono io, e di certo non tornerò indietro”

“Martino io…tu non mi hai deluso…io, credo solo di avere bisogno di un po’ di tempo per accettare la cosa”

Improvvisamente, suo padre gli sembrò molto più vecchio e stanco. Forse la separazione dalla madre, l’assenza di un rapporto con il figlio e quest’ultima novità gli pesavano più di quanto volesse ammettere. E forse gli avrebbe dato il tempo di accettare la cosa, se questo voleva dire poter tornare a dire di avere un padre…perché comunque gli mancava, e non aveva più senso negarlo.

“Martino, lo so che tu mi consideri la causa della rovina della tua famiglia, e non posso darti torto...ma so quello hai dovuto passare, mio fratello è gay, e ha dovuto andarsene dall’Italia per poter vivere con l’uomo che ama. E non si parla con i nostri genitori da 15 anni perciò…sappi che puoi contare su di me, se mai dovessi averne bisogno”

Stefano si voltò stupito verso Paola, che sorrideva a Martino, piena di comprensione. Sapeva del fratello che vive in Inghilterra da anni, ma non l’aveva mai conosciuto e non si era posto il problema di approfondire la sua storia.

“Grazie” disse Martino sincero “e comunque non penso che tu abbia rovinato la mia famiglia, sul serio. Papà, non ti chiedo di capire, ma almeno non giudicare. Non voglio doverti allontanare perché tu non accetti la mia nuova vita, proprio adesso che la sto rimettendo in piedi”

“Dammi solo un po’ di tempo, ok?”

Marti annuì “E ora vado a recuperare i ragazzi di là, così possiamo mangiare i pasticcini”

In sala i “ragazzi” stavano giocando. 

“Tutto bene qui?”

“Sì, Nicco è troppo forte, fa delle gare pazzesche ma io riesco sempre a vincere lo stesso!”

“Sono fuori allenamento mi sa!”

“Che ne dite di venire di là a mangiare i pasticcini?”

“Siiiii!!”

Lorenzo corse in cucina, e Marti baciò Niccolò, cogliendolo di sorpresa.

“Ne deduco che è andato tutto bene di là?”

“Credo di sì…dopo ti racconto, ora vieni così facciamo un brindisi”

Entrarono in cucina tenendosi per mano, sotto lo sguardo di un Lorenzo divertito, di una Paola comprensiva e di uno Stefano Rametta che, per la prima volta in tutta la serata, sorrise al figlio e al ragazzo al suo fianco…

Era solo l’inizio, ma la nuova vita di Martino sembrava destinata ad includere una nuova famiglia, che non gli dispiaceva per niente.

**Author's Note:**

> Ho voluto una "supportive Paola" perchè...boh, mi è venuta così! E poi si sa che le mamme sono sempre meglio dei papà :P


End file.
